1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and recording medium storing an image processing program that allow users to save ink according to specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses for processing image data include personal computers and work stations. The image processing apparatuses produce image data including various objects (characters, fills, lines, photographs, etc.) using application software.
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, and multifunction peripherals, form images from the image data and output the images. Image forming methods (e.g., an inkjet recording method and an electrophotographic method), are used that form images using an image formation material such as recording liquid (ink) and toner.
If the image data contains many color objects, the amount of the image formation material to be used such as color ink and color toner is increased, resulting in an increase in the cost of the image formation material.
Some related-art image forming apparatuses have an image formation material save mode called, e.g., an ink save mode or a toner save mode for reducing the usage of the image formation material. If the image formation material save mode is selected, a predetermined process is performed to reduce the amount of the image formation material to be used for outputting images.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 08-267828 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique that decimates image data to reduce the number of pixels of the image, thereby saving ink and toner.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-35062 discloses a technique that controls a drive signal for an inkjet recording head to control the ink ejection amount, thereby saving ink.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-268861 discloses a technique that determines a print parameter according to the image formation cost specified by a user, thereby controlling the cost of the image formation material.
An image forming apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method disclosed in Patent Document 1 perform decimation for each object, thereby saving the image formation material while maintaining the visibility of characters and the like. In some cases, however, the actual cost does not match the image formation material cost desired by a user.
An image forming apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method disclosed in Patent Document 2 save the image formation material by reducing the ink ejection amount. Therefore, the resulting image might be too light to satisfy the specification of the image desired by a user.
An image forming apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method disclosed in Patent Document 3 require a user to specify the image formation material cost each time printing is performed. Therefore, the number of operating steps is increased, resulting in a burden on the user.
That is, the problem with the related-art image formation material save mode is that it is not possible to adjust the image formation material cost desired by a user each time recording a page without increasing burden on the user, and provide a recording image that satisfies the specifications desired by the user.